The destiny of six girls
by Blood-Akatsaki
Summary: Strange portals are opening underneath six girls but split 3 girls into amnesia and 3 girls in to minecraft Can they get back home or will they fail will they get their memories back will they defeat astor and the darkness council the name at chapter 3 at was " hello my name is" the name is Mr.Chair.
1. The Legend

Chapter 1

The legend

A girl named, Ayasa Anthelia , but also known as Nyx the Demon princess. She had sisters named, Eliane and Misty a.k.a Dagon and Leviathan. They got sent away for protection because of Astor and the darkness council.

The sisters was young when their home was attacked. The girls had no memory about what happen that day and each other. Unknowingly to them that their destiny had began. On a cloudy day Ayasa had bumped into the girls on the sidewalk. Be or e she could apologize a portal had appeared underneath them. As they fell they had fallen unconscious. As they hit the ground a villager had been crossing by only to see them hit the ground. The farmer took them to the village to get cared or. Ayasa awoke in the doctor's house and when the doctor came in he asked a question.

"Are you okay" The village doctor asked.

She just nodded . And she just said that she was a little dizzy. As Ayasa stood up she fell over. She tried to stand up and she almost fell if it wasn't for the doctor catching her. He had helped her out of the house. Ayasa asked the question of where she was.

"Where am I" Ayasa asked trying to calm her voice.

"We're in the world named, Minecraftia" The doctor a.k.a Brian asked.

" So outlander what happen to you and your friends" Brian asked with seriousness in his voice.

Ayasa explained what happen to him and told him that she did not know how it happened. As they walked Ayasa thought about the other two girls that had fallen with her.

" Do you know where they are?" Ayasa asked with curiosity in her voice.

He answered the question, and as they approached two girls had approached them.

" Do you think your better than us, but your so NOT!" the girl with curly black hair yelled

" You should be ashamed of yourself" said the girl with the straight blonde hair.

Brian had thought she would cry , but instead what she said surprised him.

" Do you really think Who I am is what you think I am, NO. I am who I am and everyone is equal" Yelled Ayasa with anger in her voice.

The girls that approached her had giggled while running away. She looked curiosly at the doctor, he explained to her in details. As they walked in Ryan the village leader and the other girls greeted them. The girls had explained what happen, and after the explanation the boys Had told them a legend.

Six girls are chosen to defeat Astor and the darkness council, but the only

Way was to seal him away for good. Only the chosen ones would be able to

Defeat them. The names start with Mi , Ay , Am , Nu , El, and Sa.

After the legend had been told a villager had yelled that the village is being attacked by Mobs.

- Do not lose Hope


	2. Herobrine attakkidnappings

The sky had turned blood red as the attack began. All the villagers were screaming as their houses caught on fire. As the lightning striked a man with no pupils had appeared. Fear had shiver across their backs as they saw the man. The mobs had attacked the village with the Enderman. The smoke it was hard to breath while running. In the end Misty had fainted as the humanoid approached. He had lifted her up an taken her to a safe place. Mean while Eliane and Ayasa had problems of their own.

Eliane and Ayasa had been kidnapped and shoved into a room in different castles. They shivered in fear. Eliane started thinking about some things. "what am I going to do and what is he going to do to me" thought Eliane.

Ayasa on the other hand wondered about her friends.

Do Not Die….

A/n Sorry for making this short guys

Astor: :0 make it longer retard

Blood: she tries everything she can or her writings so SHUT IT OR I"LL KILL YOU!

Astor: 0_0

Blood: good and now herobrine is not hers or anything in the next chapter of this story


	3. Ayasa's friends

When all of that happen Ayasa's were waiting for her. One of her friends started to worry about . "if something happen to her" Nunzia said with worry in her voice. All three friends looked at each other in understanding what she met. Before they knew it they had fallen into amnesia. They had fallen on the cold hard ground. The girls stood up and walked around until they heard a growl in a room. As they hear the growl they ran into another room staying quiet. The growling started coming close until… BAM! The bro had hit the door to the room they are in. The girls shook violently as the bro broke the door.. One of the girls had screamed. And one figure had heard screaming. So that figure had killed the bro not until the bro slashed Nunzia on the stomach.

" Ellos My name is Stephano " the golden humanoid statue said to the girls.

One of them hesitantly introduce all of them to Stephano.

" M-My name is S-Sassa " the girl with red hair said.

She point to the girl with orange hair and red eyes and said " That is Amala". Then she pointed to the girl with black hair , purple eyes , and is injured by the bro. and said " That is Nunzia". He nodded and said that he would get bandages and get someone to apply them. Stephano walked and after few moments he came back with a person with bandages in hand.

" Hello my name is " he said.

A girl with black hair and grey eyes came in with a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with a shirt that says bro fist ( You now who I'm talking about right). They helped with the bandages and right after they help her up and bought her to a room to get some rest same for the other girls too. Sassa had waken up to noise that was outside of her door, and so she stood up to open up the door. Sassa opened the door to see a guy with pink eyes and pig ears on top of his head. "Yo I'M SO PUMPED and I'm piggeh" he said.

He apologized if he had disturbed her. Before she knew it she got grabbed from behind and it was too late for piggeh to grab her. Sassa got cuffed to the wall in a cell. That's when a person with brown hair and black sunglasses. He grinned as he entered and tried to get her to talk about where was pewdie, but was no to avail. He walked out of the cell with frustration. After some moments when he was gone Sassa had wondered about I someone noticed she was missing or even gone and what was her friends doing right now,

Hope will not perish…


	4. The hidden book

Nunzia's p.o.v- I had found a bag with supplies in it, like medical, survival, and other kind of supplies. After we searched the rooms, The group had gotten to the library in the castle. I looked around the aisle until… CRASH! I fell on to a shelf making it fall on to the wall with the books falling off of it. After I had put the shelf back up I noticed a loose panel in the floor, and I pulled it out to find a hidden staircase. I had followed the staircase down into this room with a book in the middle. I slowly take steps towards the book, and when I got there I grabbed it and ran back up the staircase.

I put the book in my bag when I got up the stairs. When I got to the others We all were gathering supplies in another room. The group had heard growling in another room. In my head I thought what is Ayasa doing now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ayasa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ayasa's p.o.v- Brine , Stacy, and I went to a library to find a book to read about 6 girls that lived on two different places heaven. And Hell. One day both places got attacked and the fathers had to send their daughters away from home, it was called The Darkness. We started to read the book when I found the book. After we finished the book a bright light had shined through the door. As the light lowers My friends and 3 other guys were there.

I hugged all of them once I figured out who was there. In my head I thought I would never see them again and What do I do now?


End file.
